


I'm Not Stopping

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Steve Rogers, Forced Ageplay, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non consensual age play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pay attention to the tags, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Tags May Change, Violence, bucky as the winter soldier, im begging you, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers was always obsessed with Tony Stark. Since the first time he had laid eyes on him, Steve wanted to make Tony his and his only. Bound by moral obligations, after the events of Civil War he went rogue, kidnapping Tony and brainwashing Natasha and Bucky to be with him.Now that he has his baby boy with him, he is hellbent on getting rid of the Avengers and making the world safe for him and, more importantly, his little prince.





	I'm Not Stopping

**Author's Note:**

> This book starts off right when Tony's mindset accepted the little role and he fell into his headspace. His past on how he got here with Steve isn't mentioned for now but it will be later. Also not mentioned explicitly explicit is that Bucky is the Winter Soldier with the slight bit of Bucky shining through. It's enough to make him want to stay with Steve because, that's his best friend, but not enough to want to revolt. Because Steve would "rather be safe than sorry." Also not mentioned in this story is the fact that Natasha is like the Winter Soldier but not in the sense where she is aware at all because she isn't. She only does stuff that Steve tells her to because of the fact that, she is like how Bucky was. Which will be important later.

“No, Tony. You know better.” Steve scolded, picking Tony up and setting him inside of the punishment crib. Tony grumbled as he was set down because he hated this crib. He’d rather be in his crib with the toys and the soft blanket rather than here in the hard uncomfortable cot.

 

Steve closed the door and Tony whined, seeing Steve leave the door, closing it behind him. If Tony could leave right now, he would, but Steve doesn’t trust him and that much is apparent seeing as he was in a restraining jacket and his pacifier gag still on. He would kick and scream but his legs are weak because of the lack of use.

 

He tried to make himself comfortable and tried to stop himself from the boredom that was taken in. It only lasted a little bit and he became a restless seeing as he couldn’t do anything. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since Steve has put him here but he knows that he needed a diaper change and that he was hungry and he wanted Steve but he doesn’t.

 

He stayed there, sitting in his filth as he tried to get comfortable sitting and laying down until he couldn’t contain it anymore and he started crying because he was hungry and he was tired and he just wanted to cuddle up with Steve. He continued crying until he was red in the face and when no one heard his cries, he cried even harder, not able to form any words.

 

When he tired himself out, he lied down on the cold, uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep.

 

And when he awoke, he was back in his cot with his blanket that smelled like Steve and his teddy bear. He wasn’t embarrassed about the fact that he was cuddling into a toy, he was just relieved that he had a clean diaper. He tried to sit up and noticed that he didn’t have his jacket on and instead he had on mittens. He clawed at his mittens and chewed on his mittens until he decided to give up because he was getting nowhere and there was someone who was sitting in the corner, watching him with silent curiosity.

 

Seeing the long hair and the replacement of his metal arm, he wondered how did Steve convince Bucky to join Hydra again. He just escaped them to be put back with them. It made no sense. 

 

Until Steve opened the door and Bucky stood up, standing at attention. “Soldier.” Steve nodded at him. Bucky relaxed and walked over to Steve, mumbling something in Russian. That’s when the things connected in his brain. That wasn’t Bucky. That was the Winter Soldier.

 

Bucky- _ the Winter Soldier _ because he didn’t want to associate someone who didn’t have a free choice as someone who did-nodded his head and left the room. Steve then turned his attention to Tony, who was relieved, but mad, that Steve was there. He wanted Steve’s cuddles but he wanted to punch the smug look off of Steve’s face. “Hey, baby. How’s my big boy doing?”  Tony had to refrain from rolling his eyes because if he was the big boy Steve had claimed he was, he wouldn’t be forced to do have the stuff he was doing.

 

But then Steve picked him up and Tony was craving the contact all day, not knowing how long it has been since he has had contact with anyone and snuggled into Steve, listening to his heartbeat that was calming him down.

 

He almost nodded to sleep when Steve shifted him and he whined. “Daddy’s got to feed you, baby boy. You haven’t ate in twelve hours. You need to have your vitamins so you can grow up big and strong, just like Daddy.” Steve told him, a soft tone in his voice as he reached into his diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. Tony made grabby hands, wanting to hold it himself but Steve laughed. “You can’t hold it yourself, baby. You’ll drink it too fast and have a little tummy ache.” Making a point, Steve tickled his tummy, making Tony squirm as he was trying not to laugh.

 

Steve pushed the nipple into Tony’s mouth and watched in satisfaction as Tony immediately sucking on the bottle, relishing in the filling his stomach is getting as it was being filled. He made a mess, the formula spilling out of his mouth as he was trying to take in more than he can swallow. But it didn’t matter to him, seeing as Daddy- _ Steve _ -was going to give him a bath afterward.

 

“Look at my messy boy,” Steve cooed. “Guess Daddy’s going to have to take you a bath. Hm?” Tony nodded and was trying to chew on his mittens and it wasn’t because he was trying to get away from Steve- _ Daddy.  _ It was because he was bored and he wanted something to do. He continued to slobber away, making more of a mess than what he had before and Daddy- _ he already accepted this fact- _ laughed, taking his mittens away from his mouth and put a pacifier in there as well.

 

Running the bath, Steve started undressing Tony and taking off the mittens and checked the temperature before placing him in there and grabbed the bubble bath that was there and poured it in the running water, watching as Tony’s eyes changed from one of disinterest to one of interest and excitement as he was messing with the bubbles and Steve’s heart was filled with joy as he heard Tony’s voice fill the air with his laughter. 

 

“Guess the punishment thing worked. Guess I have thank Natalia for the advice later,” he mumbled, bringing out a bucket of bath toys and rumbling through it for a rubber duck. As he squeaked the toy, Tony’s attention stopped on trying to give himself a beard like Daddy and reached out for the toy, bringing it to his mouth as Steve snatched it from him.

 

Tony’s eyes glistened over as he reached out for the toy again and gave up, letting the tears fall down his face. “Now, Tony, we don’t put toys in your mouth.” Tony nodded. “I need a verbal response, angel.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony muttered, looking down as he was feeling ashamed for not following the rules. He didn’t want to be put in that room again where he was feeling cold and uncomfortable and unloved. He wanted to be good so he can have all of those things that his Daddy told him that he can have because he was his Daddy’s little prince.

 

“I’m not mad at you, baby. I just need you to know that that’s not good for you, okay?” Steve wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t say that he was feeling the sense of love and responsibility of someone that he cared for his entire career. He handed back the toy to Tony and watched as his tears instantly stopped and he was happy and content and playing with his ducky and the bubbles as Steve was cleaning his face, making sure that he didn’t pour water on his face.

 

Taking Tony out of the tub, making sure that he brought the ducky with him because taking it away from him once was already a big enough fuss the first time around. Wrapping him up in a fluffy blanket he brought him into the room and placed him on the changing table, putting a diaper on him. Telling him to stay still, Steve walked away from him quickly as he pulled out a onesie with Thor’s hammer wanting to test his knowledge of his past life. Rubbing him down with lotion and then putting the onesie on, clipping it on at the crotch. He got a call on his walkie, telling him to go to the meeting room.

 

He called the Bucky, loving that his best friend was by his side once more, even though it was just sliver of him shining through the Winter Soldier character. Bucky came in and nodded to Steve, walking over to the walking chair and picked up Tony. “I’ll be right back, okay, baby?” He kissed his forehead and his cheeks and his chin and his hands and just kissed him everywhere before making his way out of Tony’s nursery, hearing Tony’s babbles and Bucky’s Russian behind him.

 

Walking to the room, he crossed his arms, looking at Natalia. “Hurry up,” he instructed. “I just got my baby and I need to be there to make sure he stays that way.” 

 

“We have him, sir,” Natalia revealed as she pressed a button. The wall started moving up as Steve’s heart started beating faster. He smiled as he looked at the bloody man chained to the wall, struggling to get out of the chains.

 

There, struggling right in front of him, was Rhodey. He nodded to Natalia, a smirk on his face. “You know what to do to him.” He stated, turning on his heels, making his way to his office. One down, three more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this story for the longest time because I was always interested in these types of stories and I like dark stories. This will be shown through later. I hope you guys will stay through with my journey of this story and thanks for reading.


End file.
